familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Emer Harris (1781-1869)
}} Biography Emer Harris was a carpenter, scribe, sawmill operator, blacksmith. But he was most notable as an early missionary pioneer of the LDS Church. Early Life In 1793 twelve-year-old Emer Harris moved with his parents to Palmyra, New York, where his father purchased a six-hundred-acre farm for three hundred dollars. His father sold Emer fifty acres of his holdings for two hundred dollars on 2 January 1806 and another parcel of land on 17 February 1807. Within a few years Emer sold his acreage and moved to Luzerne County, Pennsylvania, where he purchased shares in a sawmill. First Copy of Book of Mormon t is assumed that his younger brother Martin Harris (1783-1875) told him of the coming forth of the Book of Mormon as early as 1828. Family tradition purports that "Emer walked twenty-five miles to hear more about the new 'golden Bible' from his brother" in Harmony, Pennsylvania. He and Martin were together when the first bound copy of the Book of Mormon came off the Grandin Press in 1830. It is said that Martin picked up the book and presented it to Emer. Newel Knight wrote that Hyrum Smith was laboring in Colesville and "a few believed and were baptized, among whom was Emer Harris, brother to Martin, who proved to be a useful laborer in the vineyard". (Journal History, October 1830) A baptism date of 10 Feb 1831 has been used on the family records. Emer was ordained an elder and a high priest that same year and called by modern revelation to serve as a missionary (see D&C 75:30). Mormon Missionary Emer's brother was Martin Harris (1783-1875) who played a very important role in the early history of the LDS Church. Emer also joined the church, did missionary work and followed the saints out west. He served as least one mission in late 1832 in Ohio with Martin and also with Simeon Carter. Revelation D&C 75:30 (Memorial plaque below has wrong verse.): "30 Wherefore, let my servant Simeon Carter and my servant Emer Harris be united in the ministry;" Memorial Plaque EMER HARRIS, BORN AT CAMBRIDGE, NEW YORK, MAY 29, 1781. A DIRECT DESCENDENT OF THOMAS HARRIS WHO CAME TO AMERICA WITH ROGER WILLIAMS IN 1631 FOR RELIGIOUS FREEDOM. THROUGH INFLUENCE OF HIS BROTHER MARTIN, THE WITNESS TO THE BOOK OF MORMON, EMER RECEIVED FIRST BOUND COPY. HE WAS BAPTIZED INTO THE CHURCH IN 1831 BY HYRUM SMITH. CALLED ON MISSION BY REVELATION IN 1832 (D.& C. SEC. 75:32), WORKED ON NAUVOO AND KIRTLAND TEMPLES. SUFFERED PERSECUTION AND MOBBINGS IN MISSOURI AND NAUVOO. CAME TO UTAH IN 1852. PIONEERED OGDEN, PROVO AND SOUTHERN UTAH. ORDAINED PATRIARCH 1853. THE FATHER OF 15 CHILDREN. DIED IN LOGAN NOVEMBER 28, 1869 IN HIS 89TH YEAR. Dallin H Oaks Story "In 1832 Martin Harris’s older brother, Emer, who is my great-great-grandfather, was called on a mission from Ohio (see D&C 75:30). Emer spent a year preaching the gospel near his former home in northeastern Pennsylvania. During most of this time Emer’s companion was his brother Martin, whose zeal in preaching even caused him to be jailed for a few days. The Harris brothers baptized about 100 persons. Among those baptized was a family named Oaks, which included my great-great-grandfather. Thus, my middle name and my last name come from the grandfathers who met in that missionary encounter in Susquehanna County in 1832–33." (The Witness: Martin Harris - April 1999 General Conference (Video/Text)) Marriage & Family Vital Records Gravestone * Location: Logan City Cemetery * Plot #A -10 -60 -6 References * The Witness: Martin Harris - LDS Ensign May 1999 - Dallin H Oaks (Video/Text) * #30454729 * Emer Harris Biography - JosephSmithPapers. Category:American Latter Day Saint missionaries Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:People from Palmyra, New York Category:Latter Day Saint missionaries in the United States